Gurdian Angels
by nighttime writer
Summary: Before Piper's funeral, Leo stumbles upon a letter written by Piper to Leo. Reading it he realizes that she knew she was going to die. Very short songfic that you'll love. Cmon in and gimme a review five min max! FINISHED! future fic


**A/N: Don't you hate it wen your muse comes and you need reviews?!!! Lol not me. it's 1:02 am...I think I should be the midnight writer because I'm always writing at night. It's easier that way. Grrr review and or flame me i juss need reviews!! its the essence of the soul! **

**By the way it takes place after Piper's death. Leo is looking through their room and notices the letter with his name on it. Interested he starts reading realizing Piper knew she was going to die. Give me five minutes people! five min and one min for a review!**

**Disclaimer: Song (remember when-Alan jackson) and Leo and Piper and all of them...yeah dont own them...only own the letter.**

* * *

Dear Leo,  
  
_Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when_  
  
Hey, if your reading this chances are you already know that what happened was meant to be and no matter how many trips to the past no one couldn't change it. Looking back I don't regret anything. I don't regret each skipped heart beat everytime you entered a room and each tear that threatened to fall each time you left. Each smile you brought to my face and each time you mended my broken heart. You were the one who helped me through everything, Leo. The one person who walked in when everyone else walked out. I remember when you stuttered your way through a proposal the glistening hope in your eyes and your hands shaking only steadying when mine came over.   
  
After all the threats and after each speed bump we've passed we somehow still made it to the alter. How when it was time to make everything final I looked deep into your eyes and I finally gave you my whole heart as I said 'I do.' It never felt so right to be anywhere but in your arms each day. You were the first person...the only person who has stolen my heart Leo.   
  
_Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when_  
  
The elders threatened to break us apart. The demonic world threatened to break us apart. At some point in time our son threatened to break us apart. They never succeeded. I guess we couldn't be torn apart. We're soul mates, sometimes I doubt even death will tear us apart. When Chris came back to the future to save Wyatt and turned you to become an elder my heart broke and my soul was shattered. I tried waking up strong for my sisters, but inside I was so lost and so confused. To have you so near to me and yet so far away it nearly killed me. But once again you saved me. You always happened to save me. You're my own personal gurdian angel huh? People talk of them as mystical beings that guide with an unforseen light...but to me gurdian angels are husbands, brother-in-laws, fathers...and one very special gurdian angel is my life.   
  
Leo you were my reason of existance. The smiles you brought and the tears you wiped away are forever in my heart and forever in my soul. After every tear we both and cried we both grew stronger. I don't regret all the sad times because those times shaped you to be the kind caring person you are. The person up til this very second as I write can still manage to take my breath away even as you take form in a sleeping body wrapped around our blankets with your back towards me.   
  
_Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when_  
  
The day Chris came into our lives everything was turned upside down. The life I was happy with was taken from me as you became an elder. The feeling or surprise snatched away as Chris told us of our future...his past. And when the time came for him to die he died nobally to save WYatt and more importantly to save us. I used to listen to you talk to Chris and Wyatt as both laid asleep in their respected cribs when they were still babies. I used to hear you promise them of a better future. Your promised them but you gave me so much more. You gave me the future I only dreamed of having. The future of being safe knowing my gurdian angel was watching over me.   
  
When the going gets tough the tough gets going. We never gave up on it Leo. We based our lives upon it, we based our childrens lives upon it. We based our world upon it. LOVE will always conquer. In the end it's what saved us, saved Wyatt. The love for a familiy saved us, but killed our son. It's going to be different this time around. Different because this time YOUR going to be there for them. This time around we're going to make things right, because this time around your going to be their gurdian angel.  
  
_Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give up  
Remember when_  
  
We've raised two pretty impresive children don't you think? Wyatt being the straight A student that he is and Chris...well Chris being the whitelighter that once had a destiny of saving the world. They're both growing so fast. In one blink of an eye they're teenage boys in highschool. To the world they are the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth, but to us, they are our boys. They're the same boys who cried each time you orbed out or the boys who orbed their toys jealously to the middle of the desert. Remember when you caught Chris making out with someone in his room. We still need to punish him for that. I'll let you punish him this time. That was only two days ago but it feels so long. I don't regret a single thing you've done to these boys. I've smiled and I've watched all three of you guys grow up. Each time you rushed to their aid when they were hurt physically and emotionally. Each time you watched them sleep promising them that your going to be the best dad in the world. Leo you can quit making them that promise. You already are the best father any child could ask for.   
  
They're going to need someone more than anything now that I'm gone. Someone who'll show them the right wrong of their lives. More importantly someone who'll be there for them to remind them that they're always loved. Tell them everyday Leo that you love them and I loved them too. Tell them, remind them, teach them to love like we have in the past. Don't give up on them Leo, your doing great with them.   
  
_Remember when thirty something seemed old  
Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when_  
  
After all the diapers and all the demons it's safe to say I'm willing to do all of that over again. To laugh at times we were being to serious and to cry at times we weren't being serious enough. As I look back to when we first met I realize that your the person who made me whole. After you came along I knew I could conquer anything. I never doubted myself after you came along. You gave me the life I only dreamed of. I'd repeat my journey with you a hundred times if needed just to see your face again. To remind myself of why I believe in miracles. You're my soul you're my very existance. I don't want to leave you without you knwoing that.   
  
_Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when_  
  
I can't grow old with you Leo. I know what my faith is. My only regret is to not see my children grow up. To not be with you. To leave the pain of my death in all of your hearts. I can't see the world my son died saving, and I can't see the world my husband sacraficed my heart for. But know that I always loved you...and I always will. Tomorrow's Chris's fourteenth will mark something significant in his life...both good and bad. Please Leo tell me you'll always be there for our sons because a part of me will always be with in them. I'm sorry for leaving you to raise two sons alone. And I'm sorry for hurting you in ways I can only imagine. I love you so much. I know now that my life was destined to end on my youngest son's 14th birthday.   
  
Keep them safe. Keep them innocent. And whatever you do keep them good. Because if you don't I just might come back from the dead to hit you three on the back of the head. Believe me I'm not kidding. After all it's me.  
  
_Remember when  
Remember when_  
  
Love always,  
Piper  
  
P.S.-Tell Pheobe Paige and the boys that I love them with all my heart. And I love you and will always be here. Now it's my turn to be your gurdian angel.

* * *

**A/N: This is the part where you review because you loved it and you were tearing up! LOL JP JP JP. Anyways yeah juss review me and hopefully you'll like it. You can flame but if you do please be nice and tell me what i need to improve on. **

**-Liz**


End file.
